percyjacksonfanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
Theresa Ryder
Spoiler Alert for my Story 'Basic Info:' Theresa is a Child of Hemera. She is an amateur artist. She lives at Camp Half-blood, because it would be too dangerous for her to live with her father in London. She befriended Christopher and the gang in Wingless Angel. She is also a main protagonist in it. 'History:' Theresa was born to Hemera and William Ryder. William was an artist who preferred to paint pictures of Gods from mythology, mainly Hemera, which is how he caught her eye. William taught his daughter how to draw and Theresa loves her father a lot. Unfortunately, Theresa was forced to live at Camp as a full year camper, because monsters that attack her might bring harm to her or her father. She finds out later that her powers are actually directed at the area of healing, wounds, injuries. Her hands are meant to repair and heal. That however also leads to her being unable to fight nor kill, thus her hands are not meant to hold a weapon, though having a god's ichor in her blood allows her to wield a weapon, but there is a limit to how much she can learn from it. Thus because of that, she stops fighting and just becomes a supportive role in fights. 'Appearance:' Theresa is described as a young women with white hair that is light enough to be silver, blue eyes and pale skin. She looks very regal and princess-like and has a slender and curvaceous build. She is also described by Christopher to be pretty. She also wears a blue sapphire necklace around her neck. She is usually seen carrying a sketch pad where she keeps her drawings. She used to be tomboy-ish but after becoming Christopher's girlfriend she has become more girl-ish, wearing Skirts and other similar pieces of clothing. 'Personality:' Theresa is some-what unfriendly to new people and she would also be mean to them. But once she does make friends, she seems to be more friendly and more open to them. She also deeply worries about others and attempt to help them in anyway she can. Over the years, she has opened up to people more and has become more friendly. She however appears to be similar to a damsel-in-distress, letting people protect her and sometimes having trouble to do things herself. 'Powers:' Healing powers: By channeling light energy, she can heal the wounds of others. This however does not work for her as she cannot heal herself. And because she shared closer blood relations to children of Nyx, she can heal them even though they only heal through darkness. Photokinesis: 'She has shown the ability to manipulate light. So far she has only been able to turn it into a solid wall. The true extent of this power is unknown. 'Weapons/Magical Items: She wears silver boots which are celestial bronze tipped at the soles. Her main weapon is her gauntlet which is steel but also tipped with Celestial bronze claws, and has a chain attached to it and attached to that is a small celestial bronze chain. Both weapons are enchanted to increase her leg strength and arm strength respectively. Later in her life, she stops using weapons and depends heavily on Alfear to protect her. Alfear: Main Article: 'Alfear The guardian spirit that resides in her necklace, she calls upon his help when she needs it. 'Attributes: An excellent Artist: 'Theresa has shown to be a very good artist due to her father teaching her. '''Eye for Detail: '''Being an artist, she describes things in much greater detail and tends to notice things that normal people do not. '''Skilled combatant: '''Despite what is said by Alfear that she does not have skill to fight, Theresa has shown to have considerably amazing combat ability. Using her previous chain weapon, she was able to wrap it around people's limbs from afar and form strategies quickly in combat. Somehow she has skill with unconventional weapons(chain, whip) rather than weapons such as swords or spears. 'Fatal Flaw: Feeling of inferiority. She regards herself to be unable to do most stuff on her own and is dependent on others. However, she has a another flaw which is Personal Pride. It's hard for her to accept help from others. It also makes it hard for her to trust other people. This, however only implies to strangers as she only shows her main fatal flaw to people she knows. 'Fears:' Fear of being alone. She hates being a loner and isolated. Ironically it contradicts her fatal flaw. 'Relationships:' Christopher Fauns : 'Though edgy at first, they make up and become friends. Though only facinated by him at first, these feelings develop and she begins to like him as well as his company, she is also constantly tries to understand Christopher, but to no avail. She develops strong feelings for him, which was returned by Christopher. She seems to be able to understand him better than others, usually explaining the reason for his actions to others. 'Mike Adams : It is shown that they have known each other before the events of Wingless Angel and have become friends. Their relationship is never explored but it is shown that she has does care for him and trusts him. She is also unable to bring Mike along during her quest in Mirror Images because she is afraid for his well being. Silena Adams: Theresa has a closer relationship with Silena than with Mike. Usually Silena advices Theresa on her actions and has scolded her for cheating on Christopher. Like Mike, she is unable to bring Silena along during her quest in Mirror Images because she is afraid for her well being. Atticus: 'They first have a rocky relationship, as Atticus tried to break her and Christopher up. They however have formed a good relationship after Atticus's defect from Olympus and helping her save Christopher. 'Allison: 'In their first meeting, they fought, Theresa defending Chris while Allison initially wanting to kill him. Then they meet again, and Allison shoots her in the chest. Then again they fought, Theresa trying to make Allison see sense. Despite these conflicts, they have a good relationship and Theresa trusts Allison enough to personally ask her to go on a quest with her, both sharing a mutual feeling of wanting to save Christopher. 'Trivia: She is the only main character in the series that meets Christopher after he discovers his true history and has no prior knowledge of his past. Her main source of inspiration is Clary Fray(from Mortal Instruments) due to her artistic skill. Her name is taken from Theresa Gray, from Infernal Devices. Though he main source of inspiration is from a character(above) from another series but written by the same author, Cassandra Clare. Theresa is the one that gave Christopher the name "The Fallen Angel" Thus she is technically the person who names the series. Theresa is called Christopher's Bishop by Darius. The Bishop requires the most skill to use, representing Theresa's skill in art as well as in battle. The Bishop is also the closest piece to the king on the chessboard, next to the Queen, representing Christopher's and Theresa's close relationship. Archie:Being normal is overrated 17:52, December 25, 2011 (UTC) Category:Archie-Son of Poseidon Category:Females Category:Children of Hemera Category:Greek Demigod Category:Original Character